Mind over Matter
by EnsignRo
Summary: Companion piece to Episode 4 season 3...how Walter outs AltOlivia. Peter hurt but after that last scene we all knew he had it coming...after next weeks episode this will be AU   bar me being a freaky psychic


_**Title: Mind over Matter**_

_**Rating: T -for too bloody technical *lol***_

_**Characters: Walter/Peter/Astrid/AltLivia**_

_**Disclaimer: about Fringe-well DUH and the two references I made to sites about Quantum physics: trust me my little brain would never come up with something like that!**_

_**Spoilers: Episode 3.04**_

_**Summary: Walter outs AltLivia**_

_**Author's note: I wrote this story because seeing Peter sink down on a bed with the wrong Olivia just made me scream and I wanted to stop this...its too painful to watch AltOlivia getting her claws deeper and deeper into Walter's boy.**_

_**I know the writers will in the near future reunit 'our' Olivia and Peter **__**but I can already see the fall out of that after Peter's little escapde ...tons of therapy coming Peter's way I fear! The writers are too cruel...**_

_****__**By next weeks episode this will be AU anyway but till then: enjoy!**_

_**PS: please forgive my ignorance of all things Quantum physics...so I have played in that complicated sandbox, probably causing some physics expert among you to giggle at my explanation about how AltOlivia is outed. I spent some time trawling through sites explaining this part of science, getting more and more confused while thinking I'm understanding more and more about it...mh, yes delusions...anyway, if you are knowledgeable about Quantum wave structure of matter, spin, resonance etc. just take a deep breath and think kindly about me.**_

* * *

_**Mind over Matter**_

_"**The brain and the mind are capable of so much…There are no limits except for the ones we impose on ourselves" Walter Bishop**_

Peter's voice vibrated through his soul as Walter looked over watching his son's lips move but hearing the words with a fraction of a delay akin to a badly dubbed movie.

Newton had tried to kidnap a Senator van Horn and when his attempt failed he had shot van Horn. Broyles had advised them that the Senator had been replaced by a shape shifter and now they were going to meet Olivia at the hospital where Broyles was waiting.

The elevator came to a stop and the small group filed out. Nina opened the roof access door after placing her thumb on the scanner and threw the door open for the Bishops to pass through onto the roof of the building where the helicopter was waiting to take them to the hospital.

The light was so much brighter outside and Walter blinked a few times waiting for his eyes to adjust. The breeze hit his face chilling him to the bone and he pulled his cardigan tighter. Nina remained standing in the doorway as she waved them good bye. The rays of sunlight bounced off her hair and it seemed as if her head was on fire. Walter hesitated and threw her an uneasy smile before he waved back.

The coldness of the concrete seeped through the thin leather soles of his shoes and he looked down, stopping to wiggle his toes.

'Maybe mixing the cortexiphan with the LSD hadn't been a good idea.'

Walter sighed and shook his head slightly before lifting his head up again and feeling Peter's concerned eyes on him.

'Are you alright? What did you give yourself this morning?

Walter shrugged.

'A little of this, a little of that…'

'Right, well I hope next time you show a bit of restraint before your weekly meeting with the heads of the departments, at least until they have a chance to adjust to the change of ownership.'

Peter couldn't hide a smile when he recalled the bewildered looks among some of the world's top scientists gathered in the briefing room. They had only been exposed to Walter Bishop for a few minutes, nearly had been exposed to more than they had bargained for and would need some time to recognize the genius wrapped up in the mantle of madness. Those who didn't look past Walter's unusual behaviour would probably leave and it would be their loss.

Peter grasped Walter's elbow gently guiding him towards the helicopter

'Walter, careful…'

The pilot nodded as Peter and Walter climbed into the cabin and continued his pre flight check while Peter busied himself ensuring Walter was strapped in before tending to his own belt and placing the headphones over his ears.

Satisfied that both were secured the pilot gave them the thumbs up and gently eased the helicopter from the roof, steering over downtown New York and towards Boston.

* * *

Walter could hear Broyles' voice giving a run down on the incident as he glanced at the monitor replaying the kidnap attempt by Newton. He noticed something at the periphery of his vision and turned towards Olivia who was standing next to him.

He observed the tightening of her neck muscles, her shallow breathing with the rapid flicker of her pulse at the base of her neck together with her wide eyes and lips pressed to a thin line.

There was a shimmer about her as the light bounced off the blond hair. Intrigued Walter grabbed a few strands of her hair.

'Ahm, in the right light your hair looks like strands of lemon diamonds…'

'He is self medicated this morning' explained Peter to Broyles after his father's Walternesque interruption.

Aware of his son's subtle reproach in the explanation Walter added:

'Don't worry I do some of my finest work self medicated…'

Broyles watched as Walter continued to contemplate Agent Dunham's hair as he continued

'Good..because not only was James van Horn a sitting US senator with top level clearance…he was a good man. I want to know how long ago he was replaced by a shape shifter and for what purpose. I want a full accounting of every committee he sat on, every classified briefing he had'

Olivia suddenly moved away from Walter as if she had sensed his scrutinizing.

'Okay I'll make sure his office is locked down'

As Olivia walked away Walter stood lost in thought.

'The glimmer of her hair…glimmer like diamonds caught in the light! What had that young man today in his briefing told Walter about his work with laser light and diamonds to detect and control the electron's fragile quantum state…he must go back and talk to him…'

Broyles' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 'Dr. Bishop…?

'Of course…I'll think I'll go and examine the body and see what I can find…'

As he turned away he pulled out a clean white handkerchief from his pocket and placed the few strands of Olivia's hair safely in the folded linen.

* * *

'I don't think it can be done, Dr. Bishop. The program wasn't designed to do this…'

'Ah, but the challenge…I need to know if you can use your set up to detect and read the quantum state of the hydrogen atoms in this sample. You have permission to requisition what ever you require.'

The young man sighed as he held the handkerchief with the strands of blond hair in his palm.

'Even if I adjusted the protocol and software program and it worked…The hydrogen atom is one of the most studied…'

'Exactly, we are familiar with it…' Walter beamed at the young man ignoring the confused expression on his face.

'Then what are you looking for, Dr. Bishop?

'I will know it when I see it…now run along. I'll check on your progress later'

Having dismissed the young man Walter turned his attention back to the shape shifter's body.

The scientist stood watching Dr. Bishop insert electrical probes into the body for a minute, his mouth opened briefly as if to ask another question but he thought better of it and without a further word he straightened his shoulders and walked out through the door.

Seduced by the promise of limitless funding he had signed up with Massive Dynamic but today he wondered if that compensated for working for Walter Bishop.

It was going to be a long day and he knew he would have to ring his wife to cancel their dinner plans.

* * *

'Hi Astrid, tell Walter that I'll be at Massive Dynamic in thirty minutes to pick him up. We caught Newton and he is on his way to the Federal Detention Centre in New York.'

'Actually, Peter we're in Bell's Penthouse on the top floor. Walter wants to stay overnight. There is so much more catching up for him to do…if you could see his desk. It's overflowing with files the various department heads have left for him to review.'

'And how is he coping with it…?'

Astrid chuckled as she glanced across the room to Walter who was humming under his breath, opening up files, writing notes while taking sips from the mug of hot Swiss chocolate.

'He is happy like a pig in the proverbial…Don't worry Peter, I'll stay with him. I'll ring in the morning and give you an update.'

'Okay, I'm heading straight to Boston then. Talk to you tomorrow'

Astrid smiled to herself hoping that Olivia and Peter would take advantage of the situation. Walter was out of the house for the night and probably for most of the next day.

'Walter, Peter called. They got Newton and Peter is heading back to Boston. We'll follow tomorrow okay?'

Walter briefly looked up and nodded with a smile flashing across his face.

'Lovely Astro. Can you get me a refill on the hot chocolate, please?'

* * *

Walter crept carefully up to the bathroom door pushing it gently open. Through the crack he could see Astrid reclining in the large spa, foam reaching right up to her chin as she was resting with her eyes closed.

He quietly closed the door and hurried along the corridor to the entrance of the Penthouse. Within a few seconds of summoning the elevator it arrived and Walter stepped in side, pushing the button for the sublevel laboratories.

Several minutes later he entered the laboratory where the young physicist was working over his computer terminal. The noise of the door lock releasing had made him look up from his work and he stood up rubbing his forehead with his hand.

'Dr. Bishop, I'm sorry Sir but the results are not making sense. I fear that I may have made an error in my calculations.'

He glanced at his watch: 11.30 pm 'I'll start again tomorrow morning and have one of the other physicists check my methodology and calculations.'

Walter walked up to the computer desk and smiled as he patted the young man on the back.

'Let me have a look at your work first before we call it a night'

Walter grabbed a chair and sat down, intently studying the young man's results.

After nearly half an hour he finally spoke up.

'You checked this how many times?'

'I ran the calculations three times, each time the same result but it's not in keeping with the expected outcome. It seems as if the electrons are in a higher energy state than previously documented for this set of variables. I will recalibrate the laser tomorrow and run a diagnostic on the software.' The weary scientist ran his hand through his hair and sighed, hoping the old man would relent and let him go home.

'Have you considered though that your calculations are correct, your laser is working just fine and there is no glitch in your program…what would that mean?'

'That's impossible, Dr. Bishop'

'Mh, impossible is a word I don't use…usually means one has not yet thought of it. So, why is it impossible then…?' replied Walter his smile fading as the truth dawned on him but anxious to hear another scientist say it out loud.

Frustrated the young physicist slammed his hand down on the table '…Because electrons behaving in this way cannot be from our universe…'

The physicist expected a reprimand for his ridiculous conclusion but instead he heard a soft sigh escape from Dr. Bishop's lips.

'I was afraid of that…Good work, young man. Go home and take tomorrow off. I'm sorry I kept you so late.'

A very confused and exhausted young physicist watched as Walter Bishop shuffled towards the exit of the lab. Tears pooled in Walter's eyes as he headed towards the elevator back to Astrid. He needed to find Peter and talk to him.

At the thought of his son he could feel his chest tighten and he shuddered.

'Oh my poor boy, what have we done…oh Olive, my sweet Olive'

When he arrived back at the Penthouse he found Astrid on the phone to security.

'Never mind, he just walked through the door….'

She hung up and rush towards him, his state of distress obvious.

'Walter, where have you been? What's wrong?'

Walter was pale with tears streaking his cheeks, his pupils dilated and his hands were shaking. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and guided him towards the leather sofa close to the large window with the panoramic view of the New York skyline. Walter sat down putting his face in his hands, whispering.

'I need to talk to Peter…now!'

'Walter you are scaring me. Are you not well? Shall I call a doctor?'

'Peter, I need him…'

'Okay Walter…'

She hurried across the room to her handbag to retrieve her phone, hitting the redial button and holding it up to her ear. The call went straight to voice mail.

'Sorry Walter he is not answering. I can try Olivia's phone…'

'No!' alarmed Walter jumped up 'Don't ring Olivia…not Agent Dunham'

Agitated he paced up and down as Astrid watched helplessly.

'Can you get a fix on his phone's GPS, Astrid?'

'Yes, I can ask the Bureau to locate him. He should be home by now, though.'

Five minutes later they had located Peter's cell phone at Agent Dunham's home address.

'He is with Olivia…I'll ring her and then…'

Vehemently Walter shook his head.

'No, I think its better we go to Boston and talk to him in person.'

He had stopped pacing and looked directly at Astrid his eyes dark with worry.

'I'll ring Nina and see if we can get the helicopter to take us.'

Nervously Astrid pushed a damp strain of hair out of her face.

She knew that something was very wrong for Walter to behave this way but she didn't fancy walking in on Peter and Olivia in the middle of the night either.

'Walter are you sure it can't wait till tomorrow?'

He sighed wringing his hands.

'No, it can't…he could be in danger. Astrid, you have to trust me. I need to get to Peter as quickly as possible. We will also need Agent Broyles to send an armed response team to Agent Dunham's address, but they are not to go inside until we get there.'

Astrid stared at Walter who had grabbed her by the shoulders searching her eyes and she made her decision.

'Okay, Walter…I'll ring Broyles and request the back up, but I fear he may want to know more…'

'He'll trust your word, Astrid, don't worry. I'll explain when we get there.'

A few minutes later he was talking to Nina Sharp and within forty minutes they had arrived at the FBI building in Boston.

* * *

The relentless knocking at the door woke Peter up.

'Who in heaven's name would be at Olivia's door at this time of the night?'

Drowsy he reached over to glance at his cell phone which he had put on the bedside table next to him.

Damn, he had switched it off. The missed call icon was blinking and the display told him it was 1.45 in the morning.

Olivia's naked body lay next to him, stirring slightly as he shifted his weight off the bed searching the floor for his discarded underwear. He grabbed hold of the sheet and pulled it up covering the delicious curves on display, a smile playing on his lips as he recalled their passionate love making. He had explored Olivia Dunham's body kissing and tasting every inch of it, listening to her call his name repeatedly before finally seeking release together. Spent they had fallen asleep in each others arms deep sleep overcoming them rapidly.

The banging had stopped and he could hear a voice calling him.

'Oh, no…' he thought as he recognized Walter's voice 'you've got to be kidding me'

Anger started to bubble up inside him as he slipped on his boxer shorts and walked to the front door. Walter had the worst timing.

He unlocked the door opening it just as Walter's fist was about to hammer it again.

'Stop Walter! ' hissed Peter at the old man. 'What in the devil's name are you doing here at this time of the night? How did you find me anyway?'

'I'm sorry son, but it couldn't wait' Walter tried to look past Peter into the apartment. 'Is Agent Dunham with you?'

Peter glared at his father in disbelief.

'What do you think Walter? It _is_ her apartment!'

'Peter, could you step outside for a moment. There is something I need to talk to you about…' He reached out for Peter's arm, tugging at it but Peter shook him off.

'Walter, listen this will have to wait till tomorrow. Where is Astrid? She promised she would look after you or did you slip away?'

Peter cast his eye out into the hallway past Walter only now seeing Astrid and Broyles standing a few feet away in their FBI vests with drawn weapons.

He did a double take noticing the tension in their faces and the fear in Walter's eyes.

'What is going on, Walter? What is the meaning of this?'

'Yes, what is the meaning of all this noise Walter?' chimed a voice from inside the apartment.

Peter turned to face Olivia who had come out of the bedroom with a sheet wrapped around her and he threw her an apologetic smile.

Walter stepped quickly around his son and advanced towards Olivia who didn't move.

'I'm sorry Peter …'

His hand came up and he pointed a gun at Olivia releasing the tranquilizer dart swiftly before she could react.

'Walter…' screamed Peter in alarm lunging for his father and slamming him up against the wall as he wrestled the gun from his hands.

Olivia gasped as the dart pierced the skin just below her left shoulder and tried to reach for it but her legs buckled and she fell unconscious to the floor.

Peter released Walter to run over to Olivia, kneeling beside her as he gathered her into his arms, gently shaking her for a response to his urgent whispers.

Walter leaned heavily against the wall, his voice shaking as he spoke

'It's not her, Peter. Our Olivia is still over there…we left her behind…'

Peter looked up at his father and then Broyles and Astrid who were standing in the door way as he tried to understand what had just happened. Seeing the despair in Astrid's eyes and the tension in Broyles face made him feel light headed and he fought down the nausea by taking deep breaths through his open mouth.

Broyles cleared his voice.

'Dr. Bishop has evidence that the Olivia Dunham you are now holding is her double from the other side. She must have taken her place after the explosion just before you all crossed over.'

'No, Walter you are wrong. I would know if…' Peter's voice cracked under the strain. He pressed his eyes shut as all the memories of the little changes he had noticed in Olivia since the crossing over came bursting forth. He had been so blind.

'Oh, my God…'

He jumped up, swaying for a moment, the pallor of his face highlighting the darkness of his eyes before he made a dash to the bathroom and all Walter, Astrid and Broyles could hear the next five minutes was the pitiful retching as Peter violently emptied his stomach.

**_Please review if you liked it or if you think I have lost my mind and kind corrections if I bastardized Quantum physics for my story :)_**

* * *

_**I came across a passage on one site "**_Spin is fundamental to creation and objects that appear to be inanimate exist solely because spinning atoms within allow the objects to radiate and hence appear in our reality"

This made me think about how Olivia can see the glimmer which I interpret that the spin of the electrons from matter from another universe radiate differently which she can pick up due to her increased perception...oh god can hear those physicists among you groan and telling me not to leave my day job. Well, if I had had a physicist handy I might have run it past him first. Anyway, that lead to the thought that maybe a clever little PhD guy at Massive Dynamic may have just the ticket to do just that...identify the glimmer of things from the other side...


End file.
